Dino Tech
Dino Tech is the first game of the Dino Tech series. It follows the Adventures of Kevrex, Maxsteg, Avertooth and Trendactyl on their journey to save the Egg of Destiny, which was captured by Tyraptor, an evil Velocaraptor who wants to use the egg to Power up the Death Volcano. It is for the Wii, 3ds and Ds. It was released on December 14, 2014. It is game from awesomecartoongames. Plot and Gameplay Once in a village known as Cave-Thing....Duh, 4 dinosaurs are playing. One, who is named Kevrex notices a orange comet in the sky. The comet crashes into Cave-Thing....Duh, and sends the 4 dinosaurs flying into a Grassy Field. In Cave-Thing....Duh, all the Dinosaur residents have been captured by a large Red Pterodactyl. Then, a large green Velocaraptor named Tyraptor, who reveals himself as the person who launched the comet, and then lifts up a large golden egg, known as the Egg of Destiny, which can give anything unlimited power. He then plans to power up the Death Volcano with the egg, which he will use to turn every Dinosaur into his evil slaves, except for himself and his henchmen. Meanwhile, the dinosaurs learn of this, because of Paper Words Thing-....Duh(Newspaper). The 4 dinosaurs decide to go after Tyraptor and the Egg of Destiny, as well as save all Dinosaur life. The gameplay is a Platformer, and has many of the same mechanics of games like Mario and Kirby. The player starts off with 3 lives, but can get more by collecting 150 Gold Bones. The player also has a certain amount of Health, and the player's health bar appears at the top left corner. When the player bumps into a enemy, depending what enemy or boss it is will do damage and lowers the health bar. However, if the player collects a Pudding cup, their health bar will raise depending on what type of Pudding it is. Playable Characters and Non-Playable Characters The limited amount of players is 4. The players can choose which character they want to play as, but if the character was already taken by another, it cannot be chosen by another. *Kevrex- He is often considered the leader. He is the color green. He can shoot fireballs, runs the 2nd fastest, and jumps the 2nd highest. *Maxsteg- He is the smartest, ironically stegosaurus brains are the sizes of a peanuts. He is the color yellow. He can shoot spikes using his tail, runs the 3rd fastest and jumps the lowest. *Avertooth- He is the fastest of the 4. He is Red. He can jump the highest and can shoot iceballs. *Trendactyl- He is the straight man of the group. He is the color blue. He runs the slowest, can fly and use his wings to create air waves. *The following characters are not playable, and are talkable residents, non talkable or Villains. *Devgar- A yellow dinosaur you can talk to in every land. He tells you he is scared about the Death Volcano. *The 4 Kidsters- These four dudes are always talking about the Rock Veichles. They are in every land. *Thombo- A blue dinosaurs who tells you all the controls and buttons. He is in every land. *Logi-Bearute- A red mammoth who always tells you about the different enemies. You can talk to him in every land. *Brown Dinosaurs, Pink Dinosaurs, White Dinosaurs, Red Dinosaurs are all non talkable characters. *Black DInosaurs- They are the most common enemies. They try to bite you. They do a quarter of damage. *Grey Dinosaurs- They are the 2nd most common enemies. They fly and shoot dark balls. They do a quarter of a damage. *Bumpy Brown Dinosaurs- They are the least common enemies. They dig under ground and then try to tackle you. They do a quarter of damage. Bosses and Lands #Grassy Grass Trails: Giant Horn Dino= Half damage 10 levels #Seatimes Water Place: Water Lizard Guy= Half damage 10 levels #Sand and Dust Temple: Stone Frog= Half damage 9 levels #Dark Dark Home: Saber Tooth Rat= Half Damage 10 levels #FIIIIRRRRRRE!!!!!: Flamammoth= Half Damage 11 levels #Cave-Thing.... Dark Duh: Tyraptor and Death Volcano = Half Damage 12 levels Epilogue After defeating Tyraptor, the volcano disappears, and the Egg of Destiny falls to the ground, but the player 1 dino will catch it. Tyraptor and his Henchmen are then put in Rock Jail,and will never be able to escape, well....probably. Meanwhile, the Egg of Destiny hatches into a Golden T-Rex, and every Dinosaur comes around it and pray. The mother then names him Tirex. The story ends with every dinosaur dancing and having a party. Trivia *All the dinosaurs were named after awesomecartoongames's friends and enemies. *I am awesome. Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:2014 Category:Games Category:Platforming Games